Tíos Latinos
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Tierra del Fuego conocería a sus tíos, y ellos conocerían a la ovejita que causó dolores de cabeza a media Europa. "¡Es la oveja del mal!" exclamó Pedro dándose cabezazos contra la mesa.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** … ¿Ternura?

**Parejas:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. Leve VenezuelaxColombia/MaríaxCatalina.

**Agradecimiento:** A Daniela, quien me ayudó a darme ideas con los latinos por el msn. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Anni: **Sé que algunos no conocen los nombres de los países que usé en el fic, se los dejo para que reconozcan a los tíos de Carlitos.

Argentina: Martín Hernández. (le amo)

Bolivia: Julio Paz.

Brasil: Luciano Da Silva. (le amo)

Chile: José Manuel González Rodríguez. (fleto 8D)

Colombia: Catalina Gómez.

Ecuador: Francisco Burgos Torres.

México del Norte: Juan Pedro Sánchez. (otro fleto 8D)

México del Sur: Itzel Sánchez.

Paraguay: Daniel de Irala.

Perú: Miguel Alejandro Prado. (Moe)

Uruguay: Sebastián Artigas.

Venezuela: María Miranda de la Coromoto Paez. (le amo con todo mi ser)

.

* * *

**Tíos Latinos**

― ¿Saben a qué hora llegan? ―preguntó Itzel dando vueltas y vueltas, imaginándose como sería ese niño mencionado por Martín, y además preparaba chocolate caliente, ya que le dijo que a él le gustaba.

―Am… ―Pedro miró su reloj― Cinco minutos.

Todos los latino yacían reunidos en casa de Colombia, Manuel había propuesto juntarse ahí. La mayoría acertó y otros u otra se negó.

―Dijo que solamente es el hijo de Martín… ¿alguien sabe quién es la madre? ―Miguel tenía en duda, muy en duda que solamente fuera del argentino.

―De seguro debe ser teñido como el padre. ―dijo Julio asertivo.

―Bueno ―interrumpió María―, lo único que dijo que él es el padre y que es de su territorio. Como conclusión, no tiene mamá.

Los cinco minutos pasaron…

Antes de llegar a la casa de la colombiana, Martín y Manuel preparaban a Carlitos a que conociera a todos sus tíos o por lo menos los sudamericanos a excepción de los mellizos México.

― ¿Le dijiste todo lo que tiene que saber? ―preguntó el argentino viendo al castaño arreglando la vestimenta del pequeño.

―Sí, sabe todo lo que tiene que saber de cada uno ―contestó sin dejar de mirar a Tierra del Fuego, hasta le sonrió, y él le respondió―. ¿Y tú?

―Ah, ya le dije todo ―ambos padres le habían dado una gran charla de cada país latino, pero al rubiecito no le cabía tanta información con tantos nombres, su familia era grande―. Mano. ―hizo una señal con la mano para que el rubiecito la tomara mientras dejaba a la ovejita en los brazos de Manuel. Luego tocó la puerta esperando a que abrieran.

Adentro de la casa, Catalina corrió a abrir. Primero entró Martín, seguido de Carlitos y atrás Manuel cargando a la ovejita.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó alegre el argentino con la mano libre. Rápidamente Colombia regresó con los demás países esperando la presentación del isleño.

― ¿Ese es el niño? ―indicó la venezolana viendo e inspeccionando con la mirada al enano buscando el parecido al padre.

―Sí. Él es Tierra del Fuego, pueden llamarle Carlos o Carlitos o como quieran, che. ―dijo Argentina haciendo caminar hacia delante de sus piernas para que todos conozcan al mencionado.

― ¿Dijo, Tierra del Fuego? E-Eso…es… ―murmuraba Perú, no estaba equivocado, conocía ese territorio…chileno…o sea la mamá era…

― ¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo hermano? ―Julio le preocupó, incluso miraba que no estaba pestañando.

― ¡De verdad se parece a Martín! ―exclamó el paraguayo surcando los labios.

― ¡Es tan lindo! ―enseguida se acercaron María, Catalina e Itzel.

― ¡Hey, tengan cuidado con el rizo! ―advirtió el padre.

Tierra del Fuego se sonrojó un poco al ver que ellas le decían cositas lindas y le piñizcaban las mejillas. Posteriormente, María lo tomó en brazos.

―Es igualito a ti. ―sonreía al tenerlo en brazos, era tan liviano.

―Es re-groso como papi. ―Martín se sintió alagado. Atrás de él, yacía Chile todavía cargando a la oveja, no muy contento con el alago. El pequeñín también era bonito como mamá, ¿verdad?

― ¿Y habla? Parece que el ratón le comió la lengua. ―dijo divertida.

―Es callado con las personas que no conoce. Ah, por cierto, no les dije quién es su mamá. ―lo había olvidado.

Todos quedaron callados. Asique el niño tenía mamá… ¿Quién sería? ¿Buenos Aires? ¿Mendoza?

―_Manuel…_ ―se respondió mentalmente el peruano aun sorprendido.

― ¿Quién…es la mamá? ―la venezolana no quería ni pensarlo, sospechaba quien podría ser.

―Beee~. ―baló la única oveja en la casa.

―Manu, deja a ese oveja y vení aquí ―Manuel hizo caso y dejó a la bolita de lana en el suelo. Luego se acercó al argentino―. Manu es la mamá. ¿No es tierno?

― ¡¿Manuel es la mamá? ―se espantaron todos y quedaron en silencio absoluto.

―Lo sabía. ―Miguel se dijo asimismo, mientras atrás Cool Llama acertaba.

―Mamá. ―pronunció Carlitos queriendo ir donde el castaño, ya que un aura oscura iba rodeando el cuerpo de María, y no era un buen presentimiento.

―Ten Catalina, enseguida vuelvo ―entonces Venezuela dejó al menor en los brazos de la colombiana. Se alejó con la mirada baja, entró a un cuarto dejando a los latinos confundidos―. ¡Arrrghh! ¡******! ¡*****, ****! ―luego de los gritos desgarradores con insultos omitidos, salió del cuarto como si nada hubiese pasado.

―…Em… ―Catalina no sabía que decir para cambiar el tenso ambiente― Asique… ¿Manuel es tu mamá? ―inició una conversación.

―…Sí. ―respondió.

―Era obvio. ―murmuró Bolivia chasqueando la lengua, de seguro tenía una personalidad egocéntrica y la de Chile, ¡Uf! Para colmo la de ese idiota.

― ¿Y cómo salió? ―al parecer el único interesado era Luciano…en realidad todos― Porque se nota que lo hicieron con amor. ―dijo como si nada, mientras que el uruguayo acertaba con lo dicho del brasilero.

―Si pensaí que salió por lo que estay pensando, no. Es una isla al extremo sur de Argentina y Chile, se comparte si no lo sabían. ―respondió Manuel un tanto molesto y avergonzado por creer que el pequeño saldría por…bueno, esa "parte".

―Eso no lo sabía. Por lo menos es rubio. ―mencionó Uruguay rodeado de brillitos, de igual manera estaba feliz con tener a otro rubio en la familia.

―Yo quiero tomarlo en brazos ―Daniel se acercó a Catalina, ella le entregó a gusto al otro miembro de la familia―. Hey, ¿te gusta el mate?

―Sí. ―acertó sin expresión, y su nuevo tío primo o primo tío lo abrazó más.

Mientras seguían conociéndolo, México del Sur pidió al matrimonio que fueran a comprar cosas para comer, una gran lista. Los tíos se quedaron cuidando a Tierra del Fuego.

―Mira Julio, ¿no te parece tierno? ―Daniel no lo había soltado en todo el rato, siendo acompañado por Sebastián.

―Uhmmm ―el boliviano lo miró de reojo, notó que el pequeño lo observaba de la misma manera que Manuel cuando se enojaba o no le agradaba cierta presencia― ¿Qué me ves?

―Enano. ―dijo enseguida tomando por sorpresa a sus dos tíos primos amantes de mate.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡No soy enano! ¡Tú eres el enano!

― ¡Julio, no le grites, es solo un niño!

― ¡Es el hijo de esos dos idiotas! ¡Y me trató de enano! ―alegó agitando los brazos muy enfadado. De seguro que Chile le dijo todas las cosas acerca de Bolivia, y también Argentina.

―Julio, cálmate ―le dijo Perú apoyando su mano en el hombre del alterado, el cual se calmó―. Comprendo que sea así por ser el hijo de Manuel, pero creo que no sea tan malo, ¿verdad? ―forzó una sonrisa, y Carlitos le sonrió― Me…sonrió…

―Mamá dijo que cocinas bien. ―alagó.

―Eh… ―¿Manuel le dijo eso?― Adoro a mi sobrino, pe.

―Tch. A mí ya me cayó mal ―susurró Julio desviando la mirada y frunciendo el entrecejo, se alejó de ellos sentándose al lado de María―. ¿Qué te pasó?

― ¿Te cae mal el rubiecito? ―preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

―Sí. ¿A ti?

―También…pero…no voy a negar que sea un encanto.

Luego, Itzel le pidió a Daniel que bajara a Carlitos, si no se deba cuenta tenía pies. Entonces ella preguntó si quería una taza de chocolate caliente y el rubiecito del rizo acertó contento.

―Beee~.

A Francisco le llamó la atención la oveja que paseaba de aquí para allá, incluso se estaba conociendo con Cool Llama. El ecuatoriano se acercó al argentino-chileno y se agachó a su altura.

―Hola, soy el tío Ecuador, me puedes decir tío Francisco o tío Pancho. ―le dijo con simpatía.

―…Hola…tío…Pancho… ―le costó un poco decir.

―Oye… ¿Esa es tu oveja? ―la señaló.

―Sí…me la regalaron mis papas.

―Yo también tengo una mascota, es una tortuga, se llama Gapy. ¿Te gusta la naturaleza?

―Sí. En mi isla hay muchos animales y muchos árboles. Es muy lindo.

―Me alegra tener un sobrino como tú ―al fin alguien que tome en cuenta la importancia de la naturaleza, no como otros tarados―. Ah, ¿y cómo se llama tu ovejita?

―Como tú. ―contestó.

―Oh, qué tierno. Se llama Francisco. ―sonrió cerrando los ojos. Todos los países no podían creer que la oveja se llamara Francisco.

―No ―negó Carlitos―. No se llama como tú, se llama Como tú.

― ¿Eh? No, no entiendo. ―de verdad no entendió. ¿Se llamaba o no se llamaba como él? ― ¿No se llama como yo?

―No. Se llama Como tú.

―Déjame ver Francisco ―Catalina se acercó y se agacho a la altura del argentino-chileno―. ¿Cómo se llama tu ovejita?

―Como tú.

― ¿Ahora se llama Catalina? ―entendió Ecuador rascándose la melena.

―Uhmm ―la colombiana lo observó procesando la información sobre el nombre y comprendió. Río entre dientes―. Eres un encanto pequeño, si quieres te puedo tejer un chaleco. ―le acarició la cabellera dulcemente.

Nadie comprendió nada. ¿Se llamaba Catalina?

¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Venezuela se levantó dejando solo al boliviano yendo donde su archirrival-amante, corriéndola de un empujoncito, diciendo "A un lado, la reina del universo está aquí".

―A ver niño, ¿tu oveja no se llama Catalina, verdad? ―preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

―No. Se llama Como tú.

―… ¿Eh? ―los cables de María se enredaron, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron― ¿Cómo yo?

―Se llama Como tú. ―volvió a decir para que entendiera.

― ¿Se llama María o Venezuela?

―No, nada de eso. Se llama Como tú.

¿Estaba jugando? No era divertida su broma, para nada.

Venezuela se incorporó y caminó hacia Colombia, ella la miró y sonrió.

―Si se llama María, lo amaré por siempre ―dijo. La colombiana río para asimisma, lo que hizo a la venezolana mirarla con desconcierto―. ¿Cuál es el chiste?

―Ninguno, ninguno. ―negó y le sonrió con ternura.

―… ―María solo le quedó mirando sin razón aparente.

Ecuador trató de entender, pero al final no pudo.

Bolivia se había parado acercándose al lado de Venezuela, quería reírse un poco y ver a todos traumados, que malo era.

Mientras, no muy alejados, Luciano conversaba con Sebastián sobre el nombre.

Tierra del Fuego observaba desde su baja estatura sin expresión en su rostro. ¿Cómo era tan difícil captar en nombre de su oveja? Vamos, no era tan complicado para una persona inteligente, y hablando de inteligencia, Daniel se acercó a él, y se agachó todo sonriente.

―Carlitos, ¿le podrías decir el nombre de tu ovejita a tu tío primo Paraguay?

―Sí. Se llama Como tú.

Otra vez.

―La oveja se estaría llamando Francisco Catalina María Daniel, que nombre tan chévere. ―ironizó la venezolana. A su lado Colombia río bajo. ¿Qué era lo divertido?

El paraguayo la escuchó… ¡Claro, eso era! Comprendió el nombre, ahora lo único que tenía hacer era explicarles ante de que…

―Oye Miguel ―llamó Julio―, pregúntale tú, a ti te tiene más cariño.

― ¿A mí? ―se preguntó. Bueno, no era mala idea, quizás con él le diría el verdadero nombre. Entonces se acercó a Carlitos, y Daniel se hizo a un lado olvidándose del asunto― ¿Cómo se llama tu ovejita?

―Como tú.

― ¡Genial! ¡Ahora tiene un quinto nombre! ―exclamó María desordenándose la larga cabellera, pues ahora su cerebro se colapsaba.

―Haber, haber, deja intentarlo yo ―el boliviano no tenía interés en esto, pero le era divertido, se acercó al pequeño―. Haber enano, ¿cómo se llama tu oveja? ―dijo con indiferencia mientras que el peruano se levantaba.

―Como tú. ―contestó.

― ¿Eh? ―Julio se sonrojó. Se llamaba como él. No importaba si su nombre era el sexto de la ovejita… ¡Tenía su nombre!― Miguel, de verdad es todo un amor. ―ahora lo amaba.

― ¿Qué? ―esperen, hace un momento Julio lo odiaba― Oye Carlitos ―volvió a decir bajando la cabeza para mirarlo―, ¿tu oveja se llama Julio o Bolivia?

―Ninguno, se llama Como tú. ―respondió. Aquello hizo bajar de las nubes al boliviano.

―Espérate enano, ¿se llama Miguel? ―Julio preguntó enseguida sacándose las dudas.

―No.

― ¿Ahora no? ―se confundió Perú.

―No. Entonces se llama Julio, era obvio. ―se dijo convencido que la oveja se llamaba "Julio". Ahora amaba al hijo del idiota chileno.

―Pero Julio, si recién dijo que no se llama como tú. O sea… ¡Argh! ―sentía que se colapsaba y caería al abismo― Esa oveja tiene nuestros nombres…pero en verdad no… Quiero decir que…

―La oveja se llama Julio y ya. ―cortó cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡No Julio! ¡Se llama Miguel Julio!

― ¡No! ¡Se llama igual que yo, o mi nombre va primero!

― ¡Que no!

― ¡Que sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

Julio y Miguel se fueron a un rincón a discutir agitando los brazos de arriba abajo. Perú intentaba que su hermano entendiera, no había caso.

En eso, a México del Norte se le ocurrió una idea.

― ¡Ya sé! ―dijo feliz llamando la atención de todos― Tal vez nuestro sobrino no sabe nuestros nombres, por eso dice a cada uno "Como tú", buscando el nombre de la oveja, que quizás tenga el nombre de nosotros. A poco que soy inteligente, ¿no? ―se alagó, mientras Itzel se preguntaba que traía entre manos. En los demás, sonaba razonable― Okey Carlangas ―se dio el lujo de cambiarle el nombre―, ¿cómo se llama tu oveja?

―Como tú. ―y respondió.

A Pedro le apareció un tic en el ojo. ―Em… ¿Se llama Pedro?

―No. Se llama Como tú.

― ¿Se llama como yo? ―intentaba entender.

―No.

― ¿No?

―No.

― ¿Se llama como tú?

―Sí.

―O sea que se llama Carlitos.

―No.

― ¿No? ¡No entiendo! ¡Me dice que se llama Pedro y luego no! ¡Me duele la cabeza! ―el mexicano se salió de control al punto de tomar un libro y darse en la cabeza.

― ¡Pedro, deja eso, no seas idiota! ―Itzel actuó a detenerlo, logró quitarle el libro, pero su tonto hermano machito siguió golpeándose con la mesa― ¡Por la Virgen de Guadalupe, deja de golpearte! ¡Puedes causarte un daño!

― ¡No entiendo, no entiendo, no entiendo! ―gritaba sin dejar de darse cabezazos contra la mesa de fina madera de la colombiana.

Y no muy lejos, con los hermanitos…

― ¡¿Ves? ¡Ahora dijo que se llama Pedro! ¡Julio, entra en razón!

― ¡La oveja se llama Julio, como yo! ¡Entiéndelo Miguel!

― ¡Que no se llama Julio!

― ¡Sí, se llama como yo!

― ¡Que no!

― ¡Que sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

Dejemos que ellos sigan con plática civilizada entre hermanos.

― ¡Beeee~! ―baló Como tú.

― ¡Cállate! ¡Por tu culpa estoy dándome cabezazos! ¡Francisco Catalina María Daniel Miguel Julio Pedro o como te llames! ―realmente Pedro estaba fuera de control siendo controlado sin buenos resultados por su hermana, y ya tenía la frente roja.

Y en un lugar, Uruguay trataba de explicarle a Brasil.

―Recién dijo que se llama Pedro, pero antes dijo que se llamaba Francisco, Catalina, María, Daniel… ―decía Luciano, quizás con el uruguayo lograría entender, no es que sea tonto, es solo que…era medio bruto.

―No, no ―corregía el rubio, por lo menos él si había entendido―. Mi sobrino primo no le llamó por el nombre de ninguno de nosotros.

― ¿A no? ―arqueó una ceja todo inocente.

―No. La oveja no se llama como vos, si no Como tú.

― ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Entre "vos" y "tú" es lo mismo.

―Luciano…ah por dios, no entendés. ―negó con la cabeza donde los brillitos le seguían.

―Sí entiendo. ―creía que entendía.

―La oveja no se llama con nuestro nombre…

―Pero si está llamando por todos los nombres posibles. ¿Cómo lo explicas?

―La oveja no se llama como vos, o sea… le llamó por el nombre, pero no. ―¿por qué era tan difícil hacerlo entender?

―… ―cada vez captaba menos― ¿Ahora se llama "Pero no"? ―se fue para otra parte.

―Luciano…quiero decir que…em… ―¿tendría que explicarle con dibujos o señas con las manos?― Escucháme con atención ―dijo y el brasilero acertó atento―. Su nombre es "Como tú", pero todos crees que se llaman como uno, y no es así.

― ¿Intentas decir que como yo y como tú es lo mismo? No entiendoooo…

―No. Carlitos dijo que…

―Yo creo que la teoría de Pedro no es mala ―interrumpió―. Como no sabe cómo nos llamamos, tal vez tenga el nombre de uno de nosotros.

―…Tenés razón… ―la verdad, que el pequeño todavía no sabía mucho de sus nombres y le costaba reconocerlos―. Bien, empecemos del principio ―Sebastián estaba decidido en entender el nombre de la ovejita, tenía que ser uno de los países latinos―. Al principio dijo que se llamaba Francisco…

―Pero luego lo negó y salió el nombre de Catalina. ―prosiguió.

―Después negó, y siguió María…

―Lo mismo sucedió con Miguel, Julio y Pedro…y Daniel.

―Concluyendo, uno de nuestro nombre podría ser el nombre de la oveja…

― ¿Y si no es el de nosotros?

―… ―traumado, su mente glamurosa ya no daba más para explicarle, hasta un brillito se le cayó.

Desde el otro lado, Colombia reía por las estupideces de cada uno y más cuando Venezuela le decía que no entendía nada.

―Enserio Coco, mira a Pedro dándose cabezazos contra la mesa, a Julio y Miguel a punto de agarrarse de las mechas, a Sebastián en blanco donde Luciano trata de regresarlo en sí, y Francisco sentando, meditando o ya se murió ―decía con los brazos cruzados. Luego notó que la colombiana seguía sonriendo―. No le veo el chiste… ¡No entiendo!

―Jejeje ―rió suave. Se acercó a ella y le dio un corto, sencillo e infantil beso en los labios, luego le acarició el cabello―. No seas tontita.

Con eso, María hizo un mohín. No era tonta…es solo que…no entendía o sus neuronas se encontraban durmiendo. Además con ser una gran belleza no es sinónimo de tonta.

Paraguay miró a cada uno, cada uno estaba traumado y enredado. Tenía que hacerlos entender o todos acabarían en el psicólogo y/o internados de por vida. Se acercó a Colombia susurrándole al oído para hacerlos calmar y explicándole cuales serían las consecuencias de esto, ella acertó.

Ambos países llamaron la atención para que los escucharan y entendiera de una buena vez. Tierra del Fuego caminó al lado de su tía Coco, también quería explicarles.

―Presten atención, sobre todo Pedro, María y Luciano ―decía Colombia completamente seria, ya que esos tres eran los de comprender lentamente―. La cabrita no se llama como ustedes piensan. Daniel y yo ya nos dimos cuenta cual es el verdadero nombre de la cabrita, además que no se puede llamar con el nombre de un hombre si es hembra.

―Así es ―proseguía el paraguayo―. La oveja se llama Como tú.

―Como tú, ¿entienden? ―dijo Tierra del Fuego.

― ¿Se llama como tú? ―preguntó enseguida el mexicano.

―Sí. ―acertó Daniel.

― ¡Estás diciendo que se llama Daniel! ¡Llegamos al mismo punto! ¡Y déjenme para darme cabezazos! ¡Es la oveja del mal!

― ¡Exageras Pedro! ¡Deja de golpearte! ―Itzel ya estaba hastiada. Tampoco comprendía, no obstante estaba más preocupada de su hermano que por el nombre de la ovejita.

Entonces, los tres procedieron a explicarle a cada uno, pero al final no sirvió de nada, ellos mismo se enredaban con las explicaciones del paraguayo, de la colombiana y del argentino-chileno.

Luego de lidiar con el nombre de la oveja, que al final decidieron llamarle la ovejita de Carlitos o la oveja del mal, idea de Pedro porque su cerebro no daba más.

Después decidieron jugar un rato con el argentino-chileno, todos se preguntaban dónde diablos se habrían metido esos padres irresponsables cómo para demorarse tanto. Jugaron a las manitos, a las cartas y entre más, hasta que Luciano tenía una simple duda.

― ¿Cómo te encontraron? O, bueno…sabemos que no naciste por entremedio de las piernas de Manu- Ay… ―Itzel la había dado un codazo antes de traumar al isleño― Uhm…sabemos poco de ti… ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo de tu vida a tus tíos?

―… ―recorrió cada país latino, nervioso, tímido, regresando borrosos recuerdos de hace años― Yo… ―notaron que no se sentía bien, tal vez el chocolate le hizo mal. Desvió la vista― no quiero hablar sobre eso.

Habían metido la pata.

Daniel recordó en un llamado de su primo Martín antes de llegar, que no le preguntaran sobre nada del pasado o algo relacionado con el cejón inglés. Enseguida apoyó su mano en el hombro del brasilero, este volteó y vio que el paraguayo negó con la cabeza. Captó el mensaje regresando a ver al rubiecito.

―Em… ―tenía que cambiar el tema, hablar de deportes, sonrió―. ¿Te gusta el futbol?

― ¿Eh? Sí. ―¡bingo! Brasil saltó de alegría…mentalmente.

―El futbol es lo mejor, mira te traje un regalo ―desde atrás de su espalda, sacó una camiseta de la selección de Brasil, quién sabe cómo diablos llegó ahí―. ¿Te gusta? Es la mejor selección do mundo.

Carlitos le quedó mirando esa cosa amarillenta― Eso es una blasfemia.

― ¿Qué? ¿Una qué? ―¿escuchó mal? No podría ser posible. Todos quedaron inmovilizados.

―La mejor selección es Argentina ―mágicamente su rizo o San Sebastián se arqueó, ego heredado―. Sos una blasfemia.

― ¡Me dijo blasfemia! ―y Luciano se fue a un rincón llorando en su camiseta verde amarela, y maldiciendo en susurros y en portugués a Martín. Uruguay se acercó a él para calmarlo.

Venezuela miró con suma atención y cuidado al hijo de Martín y Manuel…

…de Manuel…

No, no, no. No eran celos, claro que no. Sacudió la cabeza regresando la vista en el pequeño. Tenía los mismos rasgos que sus padres, aunque…se le ocurrió una idea genial. Sonrió con arrogancia llamándole la atención del boliviano a pesar de haber estado todo el minuto mirándola de reojo y sonrojado―. Oigan, ¿no creen que ese niño es igual a Arthur? ―esta era su idea.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó enseguida Colombia, no le agradaba mucho esa comparación, y además conocía esa sonrisa tan arrogante.

―Oh vamos, como si no lo notaran. Es igualito al anglocejón. Para mí es bien rarito. ―insistió alzando una ceja.

El comentario le molestó a Tierra del Fuego, primero sobre sus recuerdos y ahora meten nuevamente a Inglaterra en el tema, sin que ellos supieran lo primero.

―No puedes comprarlo. ―dijo enseguida Catalina.

― ¿Por qué no? Es igual a Arthur. ―Julio apoyó a María.

―Si fuera igual a Arthur, tendría cejas gruesas, María. ―ahora Ecuador apoyaba a la colombiana, es más, ya le tenía bastante cariño al isleño.

―No es necesario que tenga cejas gruesas, corazón. Si no sean fijado, el mister Danger no tiene cejas gruesas y tiene un rizo. Matthew tampoco tiene cejas gruesas y tiene un rizo. ¿Es necesario que tenga cejas británicas para saber que es parte del pirata? ―concluyó con toda la belleza del mundo.

Si bien, el razonamiento de la venezolana era buena, incluso ingeniosa.

―Recuerden ―continuó― que Manuel tiene mucha cercanía con Arthur. ¿Qué tal si…es su hijo?

― ¡Suficiente María! ―exclamó enojada ante las rudas palabras de la chica. Era demasiado, estaba atormentando a su sobrino― El padre es Martín, no hay duda.

― ¿Te gusta el té? ―hizo oídos sordos.

―S-Sí… ―acertó cabizbajo.

―Eso significa que es hijo de Arthur. ―dijo arrogante.

―No… ―murmuró acaparando toda la atención― ¡Mi papá no es ese pirata! ¡Mi papá es Martín! ―gritó. Nadie, nadie le decía esas cosas, ni su mamá. Era hijo de Martín y Manuel, eso lo tenía claro. Después del grito salió corriendo por el pasillo, donde los tíos escucharon un fuerte portazo.

― ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ―exclamó Colombia directo a la venezolana para que se diera cuenta que había cometido un grave error, y quizás los padres los matarían. María desvió la mirada para no darle importancia al asunto, la verdad le importaba, pero no quería reconocerlo. La colombiana salió tras los pasitos rápidos de Carlitos, entró al cuarto y regresó corriendo asustada― ¡Tierra del Fuego no está!

― ¡¿Cómo que no está? ―se alteró Itzel, ¡le estaba preparando otro chocolate para calmarlo!

Todos comenzaron alterarse a excepción de Julio y María. Entonces Perú los calmó con un grito.

―María, cálmate. ¿Cómo sabes que no está?

―Yo… Entré al cuarto, no había nadie y comencé a asustarme, pero luego me fijé en la ventana que estaba abierta ―contestó preocupada y nerviosa―. Necesito un café…

―Pudo haberse escapado por la ventana. ―dijo Uruguay acomodándose el puente de sus lentes.

― ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde **** están esos padres irresponsables? ―exasperó Miguel. Le había tomado cariño, sobre todo al decir que su comida era deliciosa― ¡Todos, busquen hasta debajo de las piedras!

― ¡Y recuerden…! ―prosiguió la mexicana― ¡Si no lo encontramos, los padres del año nos asesinaran! ¡Pedro mueve el trasero!

― ¡Voy, voy! ―Pedro se había puesto dos banditas en la frente con forma de "x". Al parecer era el chico de las banditas, dos en la frente y una en la nariz.

Media hora después, no encontraron a Tierra del Fuego.

― ¡Beee~! ―Como tú estaba inquieta por no tener a su dueño al lado, incluso lo buscó junto con Cool Llama.

― ¡Callen a Francisco Catalina Luciano o como se llame la oveja! ¡Me tiene traumado! ―se traumó Pedro dándose un cabezazo contra la mesa.

Y pasaron cinco minutos donde aparecieron Martín y Manuel.

Los latinos no sabían cómo decirle que se había perdido, algunos más que otros buscaban las palabras necesarias y suaves, sin embargo, Sebastián se les adelantó.

― ¡¿Qué mi nene se perdió? ―a Argentina se le salió el alma.

― ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo se les perdió? ¡Hablen ahora! ―Chile también estaba alterado con el alma en un hilo. ¡Los dejaron a cargo de un niño, un simple y sencillo niño!

Posteriormente, Catalina les contó.

― ¡Quiero a mi cabro chico! ¡Lo quiero ahora! ¡Encuéntrenlo! ¡Aquí no se mueve una hoja, sin que yo sepa! ―Manuel estaba completamente enojado…mucho más que enojado. Su lado maternal salía a flote. Y rápidamente se dispusieron todos a buscar, pues con lo último mencionado a cualquiera le daría miedo, ¿verdad?

Buscaron hasta debajo de los lentes de Cool Llama, sin resultados.

Veinte minutos después…

Colombia se acordó que la ventana estaba abierta porque ella la abrió en la mañana, y para sorpresa de todos, Carlitos nunca se fue de la casa, estaba debajo de la cama. Manuel lo sacó de ahí completamente alterado con tenerlo en sus brazos, era lo peor de ser mamá, pues saber que se le había extraviado o perdido su niño, era sentir morirse y ser llevado al infierno o ser golpeado por el grifo de Rusia. Al tenerlo en sus brazos, el isleño lo abrazó por el cuello.

―Nunca más hagas eso ―decía el chileno fijando sus orbes en los de su hijo, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha―, nos preocupaí a todos, sobre todo a mí.

―Pe…perdón… ―dijo cabizbajo, luego levantó la vista al argentino― Perdón papá…

Martín surcó los labios y pidió a Manuel que se lo pasara. ― Tranquilo, solo no hagas más eso. Mirá que dejas a tu mamá con el alma en un hilo, che.

Los tíos suspiraron ante la ternura del ambiente familiar. Se sentían aliviados, recuperando la respiración y el alma, mientras que los padres abrazaban al isleño.

Luego de esto, los países agradecieron en conocer a su sobrino, quizás otros nos, pero les dio igual. Manuel preguntó que rayos le pasó a Pedro por tener tantas banditas en el rostro, este contestó que se dio de cabezazos en la mesa por no entender el nombre de la ovejita. Acto seguido, Miguel preguntó porque se demoraron tanto en llegar, a lo que Martín contestó que hicieron el amor en un callejón, haciendo sonrojar y alterar al chileno, más porque yacía un menor presente y no era precisamente Julio.

― ¿Qué es hacer el amor? ―preguntó Carlitos con toda la inocencia del mundo. En ese minuto, todos querían morirse. ¿Quién le iba a contestar aparte de Luciano que por esta vez no dijo nada?

Chile sudaba nervioso.

―Hijo mío de mi corazón ―actuó Martín―, cuando seas más grande, lo sabrás.

―Pero…

―Ni una sola palabra de esto hasta que midas como tío Julio. ―regañó autoritario, y el rubiecito prefirió hacerle caso o…le preguntaría a su tío Francis, siempre lo sacaba de dudas.

¿Eso fue un insulto hacia su persona? Pensó el boliviano.

Argentina y Chile abrieron la puerta para marcharse, llamaron a Tierra del Fuego haciéndole aterrizar porque yacía un buen rato despidiéndose de Paraguay.

― ¡Como tú, nos vamos! ―llamó a la ovejita y ella corrió a él.

¿Cómo le llamó? Se dijeron los países.

Carlitos cogió a Como tú en sus brazos, enseguida accedió a entregar la mano libre al argentino.

― ¡Adiós! ―se despidieron y cerraron la puerta.

― ¿Cómo tú? ―se preguntó Miguel, todos comenzaron a comprender.

―La oveja…se llamaba Como tú… ―murmuró en blanco México del Norte― Y yo que me daba de cabezazos… ―estaba a punto de llorar, pero como era machito, no lo haría.

―Casi quedamos con problemas psiquiátricos con todo esto. ―dijo María y donde todos acertaron. Giró a ver a cada país, sonrió divertida pokeando la frente de Pedro que todavía tenía las banditas.

― ¡Ay! ¡María, eso me dolió! ―chilló el mexicano.

Venezuela sonrió más, esto no era nada bueno para él.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Carlitos prefirió cambiar la mano de Argentina por la de Chile.

―Mamá, tengo sueño. ―había sido un día cansador para la isla, el sueño lo estaba consumiendo.

Martín ofreció llevar a Como tú, mientras Manuel tomaba el pequeño como buena madre. Enseguida Tierra del Fuego cayó a los brazos de Morfeo abrazando entre el cuello y el hombro de su mamá.

En la caminata, el argentino entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño, esa mano se encontraba afirmando al bello durmiente.

―Oye, suéltame, ¿no veí que lo estoy afirmando? ―dijo gruñón y con el rostro sonrojado.

―Podes afirmarlo con una sola mano. Dale, regresemos caminando tomados de la mano como una linda familia ―propuso enmarcando una leve sonrisa notando que Manuel no lo haría―. Por Carlitos.

―Argh, solo por él. ―murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo. Sintió su mano siendo presionada por la de Martín, estaba tibia. Se dejó llevar manteniendo un semblante sin expresión, procediendo entrelazar más sus dedos en la mano del argentino. Desvió la mirada al rostro blanquecino de pequeño, y sonrió.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Listo! Al fin terminé. Ya sé, ya sé, me faltaron los centroamericanos y las Guayanas y las islas Rapa Nui y Malvinas, y blablablá. Más adelante lo haré. No podría colocar a tantos tíos, Carlitos no podría con tantos y aprenderse el nombre de todos, además que se me habría hecho difícil manejar a todos los latinos.

La frase que usa en Manuel, no es por ofender a nadie, es que tenía esa frase en la cabeza y necesitaba usarla, y que mejor que estar alterado al perder a Carlitos.

"Aquí no se mueve una hoja, sin que yo sepa"; dicha por Pinochet.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Pedro y Manu son los más gay de LatinHetalia xD

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
